Kamen Rider Kabuto : The Next Generation
by Ariel Matsuyama
Summary: Setelah ZECT bubar dan manusia terselamatkan dari bencana, siapa sangka masih ada Native yg tersisa selain Mishima? beberapa Rider baru pun terpilih untuk menggantikan Rider lama. Penasaran? Check this Fic..


Disclaimer: Kamen Rider Kabuto dkk adalah punya TOEI dan Ishinomori Pro. Kalo punya gw mungkin di Seriesnya gw lah yg jadi Kabuto pertama kali. *digebukin massa*

Setelah perang usai sekaligus bubarnya ZECT dan manusia terselamatkan dari kepunahan karna ingin dirubah jadi Native, Souji Tendou pergi ke Paris guna meningkatkan skill memasaknya dan menjadi Koki Handal disana.

2 Tahun berlalu, Tendou kembali ke Shibuya Jepang. Akan tetapi ketika di perjalanan Tendou mengalami kecelakaan parah. Beruntung pada saat itu dia ditemukan oleh Neneknya sendiri yang sedang jalan-jalan bersama cucunya yang bernama Matsuyama Tendou dan membawanya ke Rumah Sakit.

Setelah Tendou siuman, dia meminta agar orang yang pertama kali menemuinya adalah Matsuyama. Permintaan itupun disanggupi. Tendou mewariskan Belt Kabuto kepada Keponakan tercintanya agar dikemudian hari dapat digunakan untuk menjaga diri serta menolong orang lain. Setelah itu, tanpa diduga Tendou menghembuskan nafas terakhir di Rumah Sakit, membuat semua Keluarganya bersedih dan tak tau harus berkata apa selain memakamkan jenazah laki-laki tangguh yang sangat dibanggakan oleh Keluarga.

Selang 2 Bulan setelah kematian Tendou, tiba-tiba terdengar kabar kalau masih ada telur Worm yang tersisa dan terpental ke Negara tetangga yakni Indonesia, karna hal itu ZECT kembali dibentuk oleh Tadokoro. Laki-laki ini katanya terpaksa meninggalkan bisnis yang ia kelola demi menumpas Worm. Benarkah begitu? Jika Telur Worm terpental ke Indonesia, jawabnya 'Ya', namun jika yang membentuk ZECT kembali benar-benar Tadokoro, jawabnya 'Tidak'. Karna Tadokoro saat ini tak lain adalah Native yang masih bertahan hidup setelah Mishima. ia membunuh Tadokoro dan me-mimic wujudnya dengan tujuan ingin mengambil alih semua Masked Rider System demi ambisinya. ia mendatangi Kagami Arata dan yang lainnya untuk mengambil semua Masked Rider System. Dia bilang akan mencari Rider pengganti untuk menanggulangi masalah ini, karna menurut prediksinya Worm akan menetas kurang-lebih 15 tahun lagi bertepatan dengan jadinya alat pendeteksi Worm yang baru untuk mendeteksi dimana keberadaan mahluk tersebut agar lebih mudah menghancurkannya. Tidak mungkin 15 tahun yang akan datang Kagami dkk masih bisa bertarung karna usia mereka yang semakin senja, lagipula mereka juga harus mengurus keluarga.

Di pihak lain, Matsuyama adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui kalau Tadokoro yang sekarang adalah Native, karna ia sempat tak sengaja melihat bagaimana si Native membunuh lalu me-mimic Tadokoro.

Maka dari itu, ketika ZECT mendatangi kediamannya, Matsuyama tidak ingin Belt pemberian Tendou diambil alih oleh Organisasi tersebut. Akhirnya ZECT mengambil paksa Belt itu dari tangan Matsuyama.

Setelah sukses mengambil paksa apa yang mereka inginkan, ZECT pun berangkat ke Indonesia.

Sementara Matsuyama pergi ke tempat Kagami untuk menceritakan apa yang ia ketahui tentang Tadokoro, biarlah terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali.

Namun sayangnya, Kagami tidak mempercayai omongan Matsuyama, karna baginya Matsuyama itu cuma anak kecil.

Meskipun begitu, Matsuyama tidak menyerah dan bersumpah akan membuktikan kalau Tadokoro yang sekarang adalah Native. ia pun lalu pergi menyusul ZECT ke Indonesia dengan bekal seadanya.

Sesampainya di Indonesia, Matsuyama yang masih kikuk bertemu dengan seorang Sastrawan yang mengajaknya tinggal bersama setelah sebelumnya ia membantu Satrawan itu menemukan Kucingnya yang telah hilang.

Di Indonesia, Matsuyama mempelajari Bahasa Indonesia serta dibiayai Sekolah oleh Si Sastrawan. Selain itu ia juga belajar Silat Harimau dan melatih Fisiknya selama bertahun-tahun untuk menanti saat itu tiba.

12 Tahun Kemudian . . .

"Berhenti!" teriak 5 orang serdadu Polisi sambil sesekali melepaskan tembakan peringatan dengan maksud menghentikan seorang anak muda yang menjadi buruannya kali ini.

Namun anak muda itu tak mempedulikannya dan terus saja berlari, sampai akhirnya ia berhenti di sebuah rumah kosong dan bersembunyi disana.

"Dia masuk kesitu, ayo!" ajak salah seorang Polisi yang melihat anak muda tadi bersembunyi.

Keempat Polisi lainnya mengangguki, lalu mereka pun memulai pencarian di dalam rumah kosong tersebut.

Ruang demi ruang mereka susuri, sampai akhirnya mereka mendengar suara gaduh di salah satu ruangan.

Merasa penasaran, salah satu Polisi mencoba mengecek ke ruangan itu. "Kosong." ucapnya setelah memeriksa di berbagai sisi ruangan. Akan tetapi, tanpa diduga sama sekali dari atas langit-langit seseorang menyergap Polisi itu dan kemudian memukulinya tanpa sempat si Polisi melakukan perlawan terlebih dahulu.

Di luar, 4 orang Polisi lagi mendengar suara gaduh itu dan langsung berlari menuju TKP. Tapi sesampainya disana salah seorang Polisi langsung mendapat sambutan hangat berupa tendangan terbang ke arah wajahnya.

Secepatnya Polisi itu menangkis dan melancarkan serangan balasan dengan tinju kanannya walaupun ternyata tidak kena.

Setelah dilihat, rupanya yang melakukan tendangan adalah anak mudah yang menjadi buronan mereka.

"Ternyata kamu! serahin Belt itu!" gertak Polisi dengan Nametag 'Kuncoro'

Anak muda itu tidak menjawab, dilancarkannya tendangan lurus ke arah dada Polisi yang menggertaknya tadi,

*DUAKK!*

Hantaman yang keras itu sanggup membuat Polisi yang bernama Kuncoro itu terpental dan muntah darah.

Melihat hal itu, 3 orang Polisi lagi langsung menyerang si anak muda. Tapi dengan tenang anak muda itu menghindari setiap serangan yang mereka lancarkan, dan mengcounter balik serangan-serangan tersebut, hingga akhirnya terjadi perkelahian sengit.

Tak mau diam saja, Polisi yang bernama Kuncoro tadi mengambil sepotong besi yang tergeletak di lantai untuk ikut membantu teman-temannya. "Hiaa!" teriaknya sambil mengayunkan lalu memukulkan besi itu.

Namun dengan cepat, anak muda yang diincarnya menangkap besi tersebut dan merampasnya, lalu digunakan untuk menghajar Polisi-polisi dihadapannya.

*Tank! Tonk! Tank! Tonk! Weett Trankk!*

Keempat Polisi termasuk Kuncoro dibuat tak berkutik dan akhirnya roboh.

"Selesai." ucap si anak muda seraya meninggalkan Polisi-polisi yang terkapar di lantai.

Akan tetapi, ketika baru sampai di depan pintu keluar, 5 buah senapan mengacung kearahnya. Yang mengacungkan senapan-senapan tersebut rupanya beberapa Polisi lagi yang juga ikut mengejar.

"Angkat tangan!" perintah salah satu polisi sambil masih mengancungkan senapannya. Tapi entah mengapa anak muda itu tetap terlihat tenang meskipun dia mengangkat tangannya dengan terpaksa.

Akhirnya anak muda itu digelandang ke Kantor Polisi.

*POLRES Jakarta Pusat

"Jadi ini orangnya." seorang pria tambun berpangkat Komisaris menghisap cerutu sambil melihat ke arah anak muda yang baru saja dibawa ke ruangannya. Anak muda itu tak lain adalah Buronan mereka yang baru saja mencuri sebuah Belt.

Si anak muda tidak menjawab, matanya tetap tenang dan datar, sementara orang yang membawanya berkata "Ya benar pak! Dia orangnya! Namanya Matsuyama. Lengkapnya Matsuyama Tendou. Sesuai di KTPnya, dia itu warga kebangsaan Jepang yang menetap di Indonesia."

"Matsuyama Tendou? Apa alesan dia nyuri Belt dari Organisasi ZECT?" tanya si Komisaris.

"Jadi-

Belum sempat orang tadi meneruskan kata-katanya, anak muda yang bernama Matsuyama memotong "Karna Belt itu punya kakak saya. Dan ZECT ngambil Belt itu dari saya secara paksa pas umur saya masih kecil. Belt itu punya Tendou Souji."

"Omong kosong!" bantah si Komisaris, "Belt itu asli punya ZECT dari Jepang, dan katanya mau dia pakai untuk menanggulangi Worm yang terpental ke Indonesia. Dia gak pernah bilang kalo Belt itu punya Tendou Souji!"

"Bapak mau aja mereka tipu. Bodohnya bapak ini!" ujar Matsuyama. Si Komisaris mendadak geram dengan ucapannya, "Apa kamu bilang?"

Matsuyama hanya tersenyum tipis, "tcih! Kita liat aja nanti siapa yang bener, saya atau ZECT!"

"Penjarakan dia!" perintah Komisaris itu setengah berteriak.

Para Sipir Penjara pun langsung menuruti kata-kata Komisaris dan membawa Matsuyama ke Sel Tahanan.

Sesampainya di Sel, Matsuyama dijebloskan ke dalam Penjara yang penuh dengan preman-preman bertattoo, badan besar, dan tampang menyeramkan. Namun tidak ada ekspresi ketakutan sama sekali di wajah pemuda berambut Harajuku, Matsuyama Tendou.

Semua Tahanan menatap ke arahnya begitu pintu Sel dikunci oleh Sipir.

Penjara disitu sangat menyeramkan, bahkan nyawa pun sama harganya dengan sebatang rokok. Hukum Rimba amatlah keras, penganiayaan, pemukulan, serta berbagai macam kekerasan lainnya sudah tidak aneh lagi disini.

Belum lagi kasus penyimpangan seksual yang merajelala. Sungguh benar-benar seperti neraka yang mengakibatkan derita seumur hidup.

Seorang tahanan berambut gondrong dan berotot kasar berdiri setelah selesai dipijit oleh tahanan yang ia anggap budak, lalu ia menghampiri Matsuyama yang sudah masuk ke tengah-tengah.

"Selamat datang di Neraka."

Matsuyama tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

"HEH! Kenape loe diem aje? Kenape loe bisa masuk kesini? Apa yang loe lakuin?" tanya tahanan berambut gondrong tersebut dengan nada membentak.

Matsuyama tersenyum tipis, dia lalu memberikan jawaban, "Gw mencuri Belt."

"Belt? Belt apa?" tanya si tahanan lagi.

"Belt Kamen Rider KABUTO."

*JBRETT!*

Pukulan keras menghantam wajah Matsuyama hingga ia jatuh terjerembab di dekat tahanan yang tubuhnya penuh darah dan luka memar luar biasa.

"Itu pelajaran buat anak baru disini! Loe tau gak gw ini siapa? Gw Codet, Penguasa Penjara! Siapapun yang gak tunduk, maka nasibnya bakalan kayak orang di deket loe itu!" ujar tahanan yang meninju Matsuyama memperkenalkan diri dengan sombong.

Matsuyama menyeka lukanya kemudian melirik orang yang dimaksud Codet. Benar-benar perlakuan yang tidak manusiawi, pikirnya.

"Sekarang loe sujud terus jilat telapak kaki gw kalo mau gw ampunin!" perintah Codet, matanya masih memelototi Matsuyama.

Sedangkan Matsuyama sendiri hanya memasang wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi, "tcih! Lebih baik gw jilat telapak kaki ibu gw daripada harus ngejilat telapak kaki Bajingan macem loe!" bantahnya.

Mendengar pernyataan seperti itu amarah Codet langsung memuncak, "Kurang ajar! Wahyu, Udin, hajar dia!" ujarnya yang kemudian memerintahkan 2 orang anak buahnya untuk memukuli Matsuyama.

Wahyu dan Udin langsung bangun lalu menyeret Matsuyama untuk mereka pukuli.

*BUAKK!*

Satu pukulan keras dari Wahyu menghantam pipi kanan Matsuyama hingga ia memuncratkan darah dari bibirnya.

*BUAKK!*

Sekarang pipi kirinya dihantam pukulan keras oleh Udin dan kembali memuncratkan darah.

Setelah itu Matsuyama dipukuli habis-habisan oleh Wahyu dan Udin secara bergilir, bahkan sesekali dioper. Bukan cuma itu, 2 tahanan lagi selain Wahyu dan Udin juga ikut memukuli Matsuyama tanpa ampun. Entah kenapa laki-laki penerus Tendou Souji itu tidak membalasnya, padahal menumbangkan Polisi saja dapat ia lakukan dengan mudah.

"Bawa die kesini! Bawa!" perintah Codet pada 4 orang yang memukuli Matsuyama.

Matsuyama pun diseret ke hadapan Codet dengan tubuh dan wajah yang sudah penuh lebam akibat dipukuli tadi. Dan sekarang ia ingin dipukuli lagi? Kali ini giliran Codet? Benar-benar gila.

Codet memasang tampang bengis sembari menatap pemuda dihadapannya itu dan berkata "Ini balesan bagi yang gak mau tunduk sama gw! Paham? Dan sekarang loe harus terima ini!"

*BOUUGGHH!*

Codet menghantam keras wajah Matsuyama, sehingga darah kembali menyembur dari mulutnya.

"Khuhuhu..." Codet menyeringai puas atas apa yang telah ia lakukan. Setelah itu ia meninju perut Matsuyama, lalu dada, dan sesekali wajah, sampai akhirnya Codet memukuli pemuda tersebut habis-habisan.

5 menit kemudian, luka yang diperoleh anak muda itu semakin parah. Namun dia masih bisa bertahan dari semuanya.

"Jadi . . . . Cuma segitu aja Kekuatan loe." ucapnya tanpa ekspresi, "Gw kira tadinya loe jauh lebih kuat dibanding mereka."

"Bangsat! Beneran pengen mampus loe ye?" amarah Codet membludak, lalu ia mengambil sebuah balok besi yang tergeletak di lantai.

Matsuyama masih memasang mimik tanpa ekspresi, entah apa yang tengah difikirkannya.

"Kali ini loe bener2 akan ke Neraka, bocah!" ujar Codet yang sudah siap-siap untuk memukulkan balok besi ke kepala Matsuyama. Dan tanpa ba bi bu lagi, balok besi tersebut langsung diayunkannya.

Akan tetapi,

*Sweep! Wooozzz!*

*GUBRAAAKKKKKK!*

Sebuah tendangan lutut dengan kecepatan tinggi tiba-tiba menghantam perut Codet hingga ia terlempar ke dinding penjara, sampai-sampai dindingnya roboh dan tembus ke penjara di sebelahnya, membuat semua penghuni penjara kaget, melongo, seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

Debu mengepul bagai kabut. Begitu debu menipis, tampak sosok anak muda berdiri tegak memandang Codet yang sedang bersusah payah untuk bangun dari hantaman keras barusan.

Apa? Codet-Si Penguasa Penjara-roboh-oleh-seorang-ANAK MUDA, pikir semua tahanan penjara yang melihat kejadian itu. Bahkan tahanan-tahanan yang ada di sebrang juga ikut mendongah untuk menyaksikan bagaimana robohnya Codet Si Penguasa Penjara.

Sungguh tak disangka, rupanya yang melakukan perbuatan itu adalah 'Matsuyama Tendou'

Empat orang yang tadi memukuli Matsuyama langsung ciut nyalinya dan bergidik ketakutan. Bagaimana caranya dia melepaskan diri dengan kecepatan tak terlihat seperti itu dan langsung menendang Codet? Orang ini Monster, pikir mereka.

Matsuyama menoleh ke arah 4 orang itu dengan tatapan seperti Elang, lalu berkata "Siapa selanjutnya?"

"Woy, apa yang kalian pikirin? Jangan takut! Hajar dia, cepet!" seru Codet yang melihat ekspresi anak buahnya takut seperti curut.

Dengan perasaan terpaksa, keempat orang itu akhirnya maju menyerang Matsuyama.

Tapi semua serangan-serangan yang mereka lancarkan dapat dihindari dengan mudah oleh Matsuyama, kemudian ia membalas dengan tendangan di perut dan wajah mereka, hingga tumbanglah keempat preman penjara berotot kasar tersebut.

Codet yang melihat hal itu pun makin kesal dan langsung berlari untuk menyerang. "Hiaaa! Mati loe!" teriaknya sembari mengepal tangan kanan kuat2.

Begitu pukulan Codet datang, Matsuyama dengan sigap menepis dengan punggung tangan kirinya. Lalu ia membalas meninju Codet dengan tangan kanannya.

Darah segar menyembur dari mulut Si Penguasa Penjara. Namun tidak sampai disitu, Codet melayangkan tendangan lurus ke depan. Tapi ternyata gagal, karna Matsuyama mengelak tipis ke samping, lalu menghantam wajah Codet lagi sebagai serangan balasan.

"KURANG AJAAAR! HRAAAAAAH!" Codet mengamuk, dengan segera ia melakukan tinjuan ke wajah lawannya. Tapi tetap gagal, gerakan Matsuyama sangat cepat untuk menepis serangan tersebut.

"Hyaaaaaaa..." Matsuyama mengepalkan tangan kanannya kuat-kuat, dan,

"WAATTTAAAHHH!"

*BUAAAAGGHH!*

Pukulan yang amat sangat keras lebih keras dari sebelumnya menghantam perut Codet, hingga ia harus memuntahkan sesuatu berupa air dari mulutnya.

Codet pun terkulai lemas. Pukulan itu seperti Tenaga Dalam yang sangat kuat efeknya.

Tangan Matsuyama masih tetap di posisi tadi. Sementara tubuh Codet perlahan tersimpuh, dan akhirnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Dan Pertarungan hari itu dimenangkan oleh 'Matsuyama Tendou'

Setelah itu ia menyapukan pandangan pada tahanan-tahanan penjara yang duduk meringkuk ketakutan karna melihat aksinya menghajar Codek dkk.

Secara spontan, tahanan-tahanan yang ada disana bergegas dan sujud di kaki Matsuyama tanpa ia minta sama sekali.

"Bang ampunin kita bang... Tolong ampunin kita... Jangan hajar kita bang... Tolong..." kata salah seorang tahanan dengan nada memelas.

"Iya bang, tolong bang kasianin kita..." timpal yang seorang lagi.

"Kenapa kalian ngelakuin ini?" tanya Matsuyama.

"Karna abang udah ngalahin bang Codet, Penguasa Penjara disini, jadi kita harus tunduk sama abang. Soalnya bang Codet berjanji kalo ada yang sanggup ngalahin dia maka akan jadi Penguasa Penjara yang baru." kata seorang tahanan berkepala plontos menjelaskan, "Tolong ampunin kita bang... Jangan siksa kita di hari pertama abang berkuasa. Tolong..." lanjutnya dengan nada memelas.

Meskipun berhati dingin, Matsuyama merasa kasihan pada mereka yang bersujud dan memelas seperti itu. Dia bukan Tuhan, maka dari itu ia merasa tak pantas diperlakukan seperti ini. "Gak koq. Gw gak bakal siksa kalian. Ayo bangun... Gak layak kalian sujud kayak gini sama gw. Gw cuma manusia biasa. Sujudlah sama Tuhan! Ayo sekarang bangun!" ucapnya, senyuman tipis melengkung dari wajahnya yang dingin itu.

"Bener bang? Makasih banyak ya... Abang bener2 baik." kata si tahanan berkepala plontos tadi.

Bukan main senangnya para tahanan itu ketika mendengar ucapan Matsuyama. Baru kali ini ada Penguasa Penjara yang tidak menyiksa mereka di hari pertamanya Berkuasa. Bahkan Codet saja langsung menyiksa siapa saja yang ia lihat sampai memohon-mohon ampun.

Secara hampir bersamaan, mereka semua bangun. Para Tahanan tersebut tidak bisa berbuat banyak, kecuali berterimakasih yang sebesar-sebesarnya pada Matsuyama.

Sekarang, 3 tahun sudah berlalu semenjak pertarungan di Penjara. Matsuyama sudah dikenal oleh semua penghuni penjara, terutama Codet yang sekarang sudah jadi bawahannya. Tapi biarpun begitu, Matsuyama tidak menganggap Codet dan tahanan lainnya sebagai bawahan, karna baginya semua sama.

Rambut Matsuyama sekarang sudah panjang, berkumis, dan berjanggut cukup lebat. Mungkin kalau pulang ke rumah, orang-orang sulit untuk mengenalinya.

Di malam yang larut ini, Matsuyama masih terus mencari cara untuk dapat lolos dari Penjara dengan membawa kembali Belt miliknya.

Tak lama, ia melihat sepotong kawat agak tebal dengan panjang seperti kunci pintu. Dalam benaknya terbesit ide kalau dengan kawat itu ia bisa mengakali pintu penjara yang terkunci. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, diambilnya kawat tersebut untuk mengakali pintu penjara.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu pun berhasil ia buka, lalu ia keluar dengan hati-hati tanpa membuat suara yang akan membangunkan tahanan lain dari tidurnya.

Setelah menutup pintu Sel pelan-pelan, pemuda itu berjalan mengendap-endap ke setiap sisi ruangan. Dan ia harus ekstra hati-hati, karna ada CCTV di setiap sudut ruangan tersebut.

Beberapa langkah kemudian, sampailah ia tempat tujuannya yakni 'Ruang Penyimpanan Barang Bukti'.

Beruntung ZECT mengamanatkan Belt Kabuto pada Kantor Polisi itu supaya lebih aman, sedangkan Belt dan Henshindevice yang lain masih dalam proses pengembangan.

Matsuyama masih tetap bersembunyi, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyergap Penjaga-penjaga yang mondar-mandir di depan pintu ruangan tersebut.

Semenit kemudian, ia mendapatkan celah lalu langsung meloncat dan tiba di kepala salah seorang Penjaga dengan posisi kaki menjepit kepala Penjaga itu, kemudian melemparkannya ke arah penjaga yang satu lagi, sampai mereka berdua bertubrukan dan tubuhnya membentur tembok hingga mereka tak sadarkan diri.

Langkah selanjutnya, untuk menghilangkan jejak, Matsuyama menyembunyikan tubuh dua orang Penjaga itu di Ruang Tidur Penjaga, agar dikira nanti mereka tertidur saat berjaga. Sedangkan Matsuyama sendiri mengenakan seragam salah satu dari mereka, dan tak lupa juga ia mengambil 'Card Identification' untuk membuka pintu Ruang Penyimpanan Barang Bukti.

Setelah berhasil masuk ke dalam ruangan, Matsuyama langsung memulai pencariannya.

Selang beberapa menit, akhirnya ia temukan juga apa yang ia cari, Belt Kamen Rider Kabuto.

Tapi tiba2,

"Pardi! Beni!" seru seseorang yang mendadak datang ke tempat itu dengan membawa senter.

Matsuyama benar-benar kaget, tapi ia tetap berusaha tenang dan bersikap wajar.

"He Pardi, ngapain kamu disitu?" tanya orang yang membawa senter itu, dia juga sama-sama Penjaga Penjara.

Mau tidak mau Matsuyama memberikan jawaban seadanya, "Saya lagi meriksa-meriksain barang-barang nih, takutnya ada yang ilang gitu."

"Oooh... Yaudah, jaga yang bener ya... Saya mau jaga di luar dulu."

"Oke."

Setelah itu orang tersebut berlalu ke luar.

Matsuyama pun sekarang bisa bernafas lega, dengan cepat ia mengambil Belt Kabuto dan keluar dari pintu belakang.

"Ampir aja gw ketauan." ucap Matsuyama yang sudah keluar lewat pintu belakang. Dan tentunya dia sudah berada di tempat aman.

Akhirnya Belt itu berhasil juga ia dapatkan setelah sekian lama menunggu.

"Dengan ini, gw akan memulai semuanya!"

Keesokan paginya, Matsuyama pulang ke kediaman Sastrawan yang dulu pernah menampungnya hingga dewasa. Disanalah tempat ia disekolahkan hingga lulus SMU, belajar serta berlatih bahasa Indonesia dan menyesuaikan diri di tempat yang amat sangat berbeda dengan rumahnya yang dulu, Jepang. Bukan cuma itu, Matsuyama juga melatih fisiknya bertahun-tahun sekaligus mempelajari Silat Harimau disana. Pokoknya rumah Sastrawan yang bernama Edwin Santoso itu sudah seperti rumah sendiri baginya.

Akan tetapi, begitu ia sampai di tempat tujuan, rumah kediaman tersebut sudah hangus terbakar, hanya tersisa puing-puing saja. Apa gerangan yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mungkinkah perbuatan orang lain? Padahal Pak Edwin tidak pernah punya musuh sebelumnya, pikir Matsuyama. Lalu dilangkahkannya kaki untuk mencari di setiap sisi, apakah Si Sastrawan itu masih hidup? Namun ternyata 'Tidak', Matsuyama tidak menemukan orang itu dimanapun.

Dengan perasaan putus asa, Matsuyama menekup kening, frustasi, karna sekarang dia sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi di Indonesia. Sungguh benar-benar hal yang di luar dugaan.

Namun, dia tidak mau menyerah begitu saja dengan keadaan ini. ia mencoba memikirkan sesuatu untuk tetap bisa bertahan meski sekarang ia hanya sendirian.

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa lama terbesit di benaknya kalau ia harus ke Sekolah untuk mengambil Ijazah, karna dulu sebelum sempat mengambil Ijazah dia keburu dipenjara. Semoga saja Ijazah itu tidak hilang di sekolahnya, karna itu sangat penting untuk di mencari pekerjaan ataupun melanjutkan kuliah.

Sementara itu, di lain pihak, lebih tepatnya di sebuah gudang kosong dekat Universitas Elit Global Jaya tercium hawa-hawa mencurigakan dari tempat tersebut.

Seorang Keamanan yang merasa penasaran langsung mengecek kesana. Siapa tau ada maling, pikirnya.

Semua ruangan pun ia cek satu persatu, sampai akhirnya, ia mendapati gerak-gerik mencurigakan dari belakang pilar. Penjaga Keamanan itu yakin pasti ada orang disana.

"Siapa tuh? Ayo keluar!" perintahnya dengan nada agak menggertak.

Sesuai permintaan, sosok di balik pilar itupun menampakkan wujudnya.

"Gyaaaaaahh!" teriak Petugas Keamanan tersebut ketika melihat sesosok mahluk hijau menyeramkan berkulit tebal dan berwajah aneh yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan WORM.

Ternyata, sekarang mahluk yang ramai dibicarakan semenjak ZECT ke Indonesia itu sudah menetas dari telurnya.

Worm tersebut kemudian berjalan ke arah Petugas Keamanan yang mundur-mundur dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Baru kali ini ia melihat mahluk seperti itu seumur hidupnya.

Worm pun akhirnya menyerang dengan cakarannya dan kena telak di wajah si Petugas Keamanan hingga Petugas itu terlempar dan terguling di tanah, lalu pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

Setelah itu perlahan muncul cahaya disekitar tubuh Worm dengan warna hijau tersebut yang kemudian merubahnya menjadi si Petugas Keamanan yang ia bunuh. Dengan kata lain, Worm itu telah me-mimic wujud korbannya, sama seperti ketika Native membunuh Tadokoro dan me-mimic nya.

#Kantor Organisasi ZECT

*pip pip pip pip!*

Sebuah alat yang mirip Antena Ultrasonik berbunyi nyaring di ruang kontrol Markas besar yang dinamakan ZECT Organization. Pertanda kalau mahluk bernama Worm sudah mulai melakukan kekacauan.

"Tuan Tadokoro, gelombang sinyal sudah menunjukkan tanda bahaya. itu berarti mahluk yang Tuan sering bilang sekarang sudah melancarkan aksinya." ucap seseorang berambut klimis sembari menatap layar monitor dengan cukup serius.

Titik merah pada layar monitor menunjukkan pergerakan Worm, sedangkan titik hijau menunjukkan manusia atau mahluk lain selain Worm.

"Mereka sudah menetas rupanya." timpal Tadokoro dengan Bahasa Indonesia yang lancar. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia di Negara ini, jelas dia sudah pandai berbahasa Indonesia. "Kalau begitu kamu cepat pake kostum Zectrooper, terus ajak yang lain ke lokasi!" lanjutnya seraya memberikan perintah.

"Siap laksanakan!" jawab orang yang tadi.

Kemudian Tadokoro memutar matanya ke arah seorang anak muda berkacamata, namanya Vash, lengkapnya Vash tribal Arata yang berdiri di dekat komputer.

"Arata! Sesuai permintaan kamu dulu, kamu bawa Handycam terus rekam aktivitas Worm dan bawa laporannya kemari!"

"Siap laksanakan!" jawab Vash tegas.

Meskipun di ZECT dia mendapat pangkat tertinggi, tapi entah kenapa dia lebih suka melakukan hal-hal kecil. Mungkin karna dia tidak mau sombong dan terlalu show off skill di mata banyak orang.

" Ryu Kevin!" panggil Tadokoro pada seorang anak muda pula, tapi penampilannya sedikit berbeda. Ryu Kevin cenderung tegap dan terlihat seperti orang yang memiliki banyak kemampuan.

Ya, sudah tentu. Karna Ryu Kevin adalah Developer disini yang merangkap sebagai Kapten para Zectroopers.

"Ya pak!" jawab Ryu Kevin, Sang Developer yang akrab disapa Ryu.

"Kamu pimpin para Zectroopers ke Lokasi, gudang Universitas Global Jaya koordinat 128.160!" lanjut Tadokoro.

"Siap pak!"

Meskipun kemunculan Worm untuk pertama kalinya ini cukup mengagetkan, tapi ZECT sudah memiliki persiapan yang matang untuk menanggulanginya.

Dengan dipimpin oleh Ryu, dan Vash sebagai penyelidik, para pasukan ZECT pun bergegas menuju lokasi.

Diantara mereka sebetulnya ada yang memiliki kelemahan menonjol, dia adalah Ryu, terkadang Ryu suka tersesat tanpa bantuan Google Maps. Maka dari itu peran Vash sebagai penunjuk jalan sangat penting disini.

Setengah jam kemudian, sampailah mereka di tempat tujuan, gudang kosong di Universitas Global Jaya yang juga merupakan kampus tempat Vash tribal Arata menuntut ilmu biarpun sebetulnya dia orang Jepang yang sama seperti Tadokoro.

Beruntung Worm buruan mereka masih ada disana.

Setelah semua turun dari mobil ZECT, tanpa basa-basi lagi Ryu langsung memberikan perintah kepada para Zectroopers.

"Semuanya, arahkan pistol kearah jam 12!"

Semua Zectroopers pun menurut dan langsung membidik Worm yang berdiri searah jam 12.

"Tembak!" perintah Ryu sekali lagi.

Ratusan Amunisi dari tembakan para Zectroopers langsung menghujani Worm bertubi-tubi sampai mahluk itu tidak bisa melakukan perlawan.

5 menit kemudian, Worm tersebut meledak, dan kemudian menjadi gumpalan asap hijau yang terbang ke udara.

Bagus, ternyata mudah sekali, pikir Ryu.

Akan tetapi, jauh dari perkiraan mereka, muncul beberapa Worm lagi dari berbagai sisi bangunan yang entah darimana asalnya.

"Apa?" Ryu membelalak kaget melihat hal itu, "Darimana asalnya mereka?"

Dengan sekuat tenaga para Zectroopers menembaki Worm itu tanpa harus diperintah lagi oleh Ryu.

Tapi jumlah Worm malah tambah banyak dan berhasil menjebol pertahanan para Zectroopers.

Vash yang juga ada disana sebetulnya ingin membantu. Tapi apa daya, dia tidak punya senjata apa-apa seperti para Zectroopers. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah merekam dan memberi laporan saja.

Para Zectroopers semakin kewalahan, dan ada beberapa dari mereka yang merubah ZectGun besarnya menjadi ZectSword dikarenakan jarak Worm yang sudah sangat dekat serta fakor peluru mereka yang sudah habis.

Sementara Ryu sendiri mundur dan juga marah pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun di saat genting seperti ini.

Seharusnya dia punya kekuatan untuk mengatasi itu semua. Dan masih banyak lagi keluhan-keluhan di otaknya. Sementara Pasukan Zectroopers masih sibuk berkelahi dengan para Worm, entah itu dengan ZectSword ataupun ZectGun yang pelurunya masih tersisa. Sampai pada akhirnya, kulit dari para Worm tersebut mengelupas setelah sebelumnya mengeluarkan uap panas dari sekujur tubuhnya.

Bagai kupu-kupu yang baru keluar dari kepompong-nya, Worm itu berganti rupa yg berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Kemudian, masing-masing Worm mengambil ancang-ancang seperti hendak berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Mau apa mereka?" kata Vash dalam hati sambil terus merekam adegan itu.

Tak lama kemudian, semua Worm melesat dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi bahkan lenyap dari pandangan mata. Satu detik setelah itu, terlihat beberapa sosok Zectroopers terpental, adapula yang terombang-ambing di udara seperti ada kekuatan yang menyerangnya dengan kecepatan suara.

Di Dimensi lain, diperlihatkan sosok Worm bergerak normal dan menyerang para Zectroopers, sementara Zectroopers itu sendiri bergerak amat sangat lamban, bahkan adapula yang terhenti.

Tehnik ini membuat penggunanya bergerak super cepat, sementara musuh seolah terlihat super lamban.

Vash kelihatannya mengetahui tehnik itu, karna dia pernah mendengar cerita dari Tadokoro. "Clock Up! Gak salah lagi, itu tehnik Clock Up. Bahaya!" ucapnya sedikit panik begitu melihat Pasukan Zectroopers terombang-ambing.

Tiba-tiba Ryu datang lalu menarik tangan Vash. "Ayo cepet kita pergi dari sini! Kalo gak kita bisa terbunuh!"

Vash langsung mengiyakan walaupun masih sempat-sempatnya merekam adegan disana.

Sementara Ryu sendiri melemparkan sebuah bom asap, dengan maksud membutakan penglihatan Worm supaya tidak mengejar mereka.

Untunglah selain Ryu dan Vash, ada 3 orang Zectroopers yang selamat dan berhasil mengamankan diri di dalam mobil ZECT dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Gimana Ryu, apa kita berhasil?" tanya Vash pada Ryu yang sedang mengemudikan mobil ZECT.

Ryu menghela nafas sejenak, "Gagal." jawabnya singkat.

"Apa? Terus gimana nasib yang lain? Gimana nasib orang-orang kalo Worm itu sampe masuk ke tengah-tengah kota?"

"Entahlah. Tapi gw rasa untuk sementara waktu Worm itu bakal ketahan, soalnya gw udah ngelempar Bom Asap yang bikin mata mereka buta sementara."

"Baguslah kalo begitu. Gw cuma takut kalo Worm itu sampe ke tengah kota, apalagi kalo mereka sampe ngancurin Kampus gw. Karna disana tempat gw nuntut ilmu sama nyari temen. Gw gak mau ngeliat semua temen-temen gw dan semua warga Kota mati dibunuh mahluk itu."

"Berhenti bersikap naif, Vash. Loe orang yang paling dihormatin disini, gak bisa ya loe tegas sedikit? ini Indonesia, gak sama kayak tempat loe dulu di Jepang. Jagalah wibawa sedikit!"

"Oke, maaf." Vash sedikit tertunduk mendengar ucapan Ryu, padahal dia cuma ingin mencari teman sebanyak-banyaknya di negara yang baginya sangat unik ini.

Sebetulnya dari awal Vash ingin sekali membasmi Worm ketika saatnya tiba. Tapi sampai sekarang ZECT belum juga memberinya sebuah kekuatan. Tapi dia yakin, suatu saat dia pasti punya kekuatan untuk melindungi umat manusia.

#Bank BRI, Jakarta - Indonesia

Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut panjang dan kumis serta janggut lebat keluar dari sebuah Bank dengan membawa Koper berisi uang dan cek ratusan juta rupiah. Orang itu adalah Matsuyama Tendou, dia baru saja keluar dari Bank untuk mengambil uang serta cek milik Edwin Santoso, Sastrawan Kaya Raya yang sudah ia anggap orangtuanya sendiri. Yaa daripada disimpan terus lebih baik digunakan untuk keperluannya, lagipula Edwin sendiri pernah bilang 'kalau butuh uang, jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk mengambilnya di Bank.'

Berhubung Edwin sudah tidak ada dan rumahnya juga sudah habis terbakar, maka dari itu Matsuyama mengambil uang sebanyak-banyaknya untuk membuat rumah atau usaha sendiri. Selain itu Matsuyama juga sudah mengambil Ijazah di Sekolahnya. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi. Meskipun guru-guru dan kepala sekolah hampir tidak mengenalinya karna penampilan Matsuyama yang berubah menjadi menyeramkan. Kalau diingat-ingat, Matsuyama merasa lucu sekali melihat ekspresi orang-orang di SMU Bintang ketika ia mengambil Ijazah. Mungkin setelah ini ia harus melakukan Make Over.

"Hahahahah! Kayaknya ni cewek bakal jadi bahan malem mingguan kita nih. Hahahaha!"

Tiba-tiba terlihat beberapa orang Preman yang sedang mengerjai seorang gadis cantik di areal perkampungan yang sebentar lagi akan dilewati Matsuyama.

Gadis itu berusaha memberontak dari cengkraman para preman sembari berteriak "Tolooonggg! Tolooonggg!"

"Hahahaha... Gak akan ada yang nolongin loe! Hansip aje takut ama kita! Hahahahaha..." kata seorang Preman yang memakai Jaket Kulit warna coklat.

"Bener banget! Hahahaha... Mending seneng-seneng ama kita neng." timpal yang seorang lagi.

Gadis itu membelalak. "Hah? Ogah! Ogah! Lepaass!"

"Hahahahaha!" kelima Preman itu masih tertawa dengan penuh nafsu birahi, tak sabar ingin mencumbu si gadis.

Tidak lama kemudian, Matsuyama lewat persis di dekat tempat itu.

Gadis tadi merasa ada harapan ketika melihat Matsuyama, ia pun langsung meminta tolong, "Mas, tolong saya donk mas... Tolongin mas... Tolong!"

Akan tetapi, tidak seperti Superhero pada umumnya yang selalu menyelamatkan seorang gadis cantik ketika dibegal, Matsuyama sama sekali tidak peduli dan terus saja berjalan sambil memandang ke depan dengan tatapan datar.

Si gadis pun kecewa dibuatnya. "Mas, situ kenapa sih? Gak liat apa aku dalem bahaya kayak gini?"

Matsuyama tetap diam dan terus saja berjalan.

"Hahahaha... Palingan juga dia takut!" ucap Preman berambut Punk meremehkan.

Matsuyama yang mendengar hal itu langsung menoleh sedikit, dan menatap tajam Preman berambut Punk tersebut dengan mata Onyx-nya.

Seketika, nyali Preman itu langsung ciut dan langsung diam tanpa kata, padahal dia yang daritadi paling berisik.

Setelah itu Matsuyama kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sekarang, siapa yang sebenarnya takut? Dia, ataukah Matsuyama?

"Kenape loe? Ayan?" tanya Preman dengan mata tertutup satu pada Preman berambut Punk tadi.

Dengan bibir dan tubuh bergetar, Preman berambut Punk itu menjawab, "G-g-g-gak ada a-a-a-apa apa kok."

"Yakin?"

"i-i-i-iya."

Kemudian Kelima Preman itu kembali mengerjai si gadis. Biarpun gadis itu meronta-ronta minta tolong, tetap saja tidak ada yang menghiraukan.

Sampai pada akhirnya, "Toloooooonggg! Saya mau DIPERKOSA!"

Teriakan itu sanggup membuat Matsuyama menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa dia bilang? Diperkosa? Kenapa gak bilang daritadi?" ucap Matsuyama dalam hati, dia baru sadar kalau gadis itu ingin diperkosa. Baginya, kalau yang lain dia masih bisa tidak peduli, namun jika menyangkut Kehormatan seorang Wanita, Matsuyama tidak bisa tinggal diam begitu saja.

Lalu diseretnya sebuah batu bata besar nan keras dengan kaki kanannya, kemudian batu bata tersebut ia tendang ke arah kepala Preman yang nyaris menggerayangi tubuh gadis tadi.

*DUAAAKKK! PYAAARRR!*

Batu Bata pun pecah, tepat ketika mengenai kepala Preman yang memakai ikat kepala biru hingga kepalanya bocor dan tubuhnya ambruk ke tanah.

"Aaarrgghh...Uaaaarrgghh...Uaaaarrrggghhh..." Preman tersebut mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang bocor dan guling-gulingan di tanah.

"Heh! Sebenernya mau loe apa sih? Cari mati, ha?" gertak Preman yang memakai penutup mata kiri layaknya Bajak Laut. ia benar-benar tidak terima melihat temannya dihantam seperti itu.

"Nenek pernah berkata, Kehormatan Wanita adalah sesuatu yang paling berharga dan harus dijaga, terutama oleh seorang Pria." ucap Matsuyama sambil mengangkat telunjuknya perlahan ke udara. "Jadi, lepasin cewek itu!" lanjutnya.

"Banyak bacot! Kalo pengen mampus bilang aje!" gertak Preman yang matanya ditutup satu, lalu ia mengambil Pisau Lipat yang tersimpan di kantong celananya.

Sementara gadis tadi memandang Matsuyama dengan penuh kekaguman. "Keren! Biarpun serem terus brewokan, tapi gayanya keren abis!"

Ketiga Preman yang lain langsung maju mengikuti si Mata Satu itu setelah sebelumnya diberi isyarat.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, mereka pun mengepung Matsuyama.

"Hyeaaaaaa!"

*Bweett!*

Satu pukulan ke wajah si Penerus Tendou menjadi pembuka Pertarungan pada hari itu.

Namun Matsuyama dapat menghalau dan menangkap tangan Preman yang meninjunya, setelah itu ia pelintir ke belakang.

Melihat hal itu, Preman berbaju putih maju untuk menolong preman berambut cepak yang tengah dipelintir oleh Matsuyama.

Dengan kayu sebagai senjatanya, Preman berbaju putih tersebut langsung memukul Matsuyama sekuat tenaga.

*BRUAAKKK!*

Kayu itu patah.

Tapi yang kena bukan Matsuyama, melainkan Preman yang dipelintir olehnya. Dia menjadikan Preman tersebut seolah seperti Tameng.

Kemudian ia menendang kedua Preman itu sekaligus sampai terpental cukup jauh.

Preman bermata satu marah dibuatnya. Dengan cepat, Pisau Lipat di tangannya ia lempar ke arah Matsuyama.

Akan tetapi, tak seperti yang diharapkan si Preman, Matsuyama berhasil menendang Pisau itu dengan ujung kaki kanannya sehingga berbelok ke arah lain.

*Crebb!*

Tanpa disangka, Pisau tersebut menancap tepat di dada Preman berambut Punk yang satu kawanan dengan mereka. Preman itupun roboh dan harus kehilangan nyawanya.

"Bangs*t! Heeaaaa!" si Preman Mata Satu langsung geram, berlari, kemudian melancarkan tinjuan lurus ke perut Matsuyama.

Dengan tenang, Matsuyama mundur satu langkah ke belakang untuk mengantisipasi.

Tak mau menyerah, Preman itu melancarkan pukulan bertubi-tubi untuk merobohkan Matsuyama.

Namun, kesemuanya dapat ditangkis dengan tepat.

*Tak tak tak tak! Tak tak tak tak!*

Suara itu terdengar nyaring, menandakan kalau mereka berdua mengadu pukulan dan tangkisan dengan cepat.

Sampai pada akhirnya, Matsuyama memutar tubuh 180 derajat kemudian melakukan tendangan lurus ke depan.

*JDUAAAKKK!*

Tendangan tersebut mendarat tepat di wajah Preman yang matanya ditutup satu seperti Bajak Laut itu, hingga memaksanya menyemburkan darah segar. Selain itu ia juga merasakan giginya rontok oleh kerasnya efek dari tendangan tersebut.

Akhirnya, Preman itupun tumbang dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Nenek pernah berkata, telitilah dalam hal apapun jika kau ingin mendapatkan hasil terbaik." Matsuyama kembali mengangkat telunjuknya ke udara, seperti yang dulu sering dilakukan Tendou. Tapi bedanya disini dia menggunakan Bahasa Indonesia untuk penyesuaian.

Dengan mata berbinar kagum dan agak ngeri sehabis melihat pertarungan itu, gadis yang dibegal Preman tadi menghampiri Matsuyama. "Wow keren! Makasih ya udah nolong aku! Boleh aku tau nama kamu?"

Matsuyama hanya menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan datar, kemudian berbalik.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan si gadis, Matsuyama kembali melangkah.

"Eh tunggu-tunggu!" gadis itu mengejarnya. "Mas gak boleh ninggalin aku disini sendirian. Pliss bawa aku... Aku udah gak punya siapa-siapa lagi disini."

Matsuyama hanya diam, diam, dan terus diam sampai beberapa menit.

Tak lama, gadis manis yang mengikutinya itu memecah kebisuan. "Hei."

"Kalo begitu...Apa loe tau dimana tempat bikin KTP di daerah ini?"

Orang ini akhirnya bicara juga, pikir si gadis.

"Oh i-iya, aku tau.. Emang kenapa? Mau bikin KTP kah?" tanya gadis tersebut.

"Iya."

Entah kenapa ketika mendengar jawaban Matsuyama, gadis itu tertawa geli. "Hahahaha... Lucu banget. Kalo penampilan Mas kayak gini mana mau orang bikinin KTP. Rambut sama Jenggot benerin dulu atuh.."

"Emang cuma itu syaratnya?" tanya Matsuyama datar.

Si gadis menjawab, "Ya minimal penampilannya jangan nyeremin kayak gini. Udah kayak Buronan aja. Hahaha..."

Mata Matsuyama langsung menajam ke arah gadis itu ketika mendengar kata 'Buronan', membuat si gadis mendadak ketakutan.

"Ups. S-s-sorry sorry. Mas marah ya aku bilang kayak gitu? Maap deh..."

"Gak koq. Ayo jalan!"

"Serius? Oke deh... Tapi sebelum itu ke Salon dulu, biar Mas keliatan lebih rapi. Hehehe..."

Akhirnya mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Yaa setidaknya kali ini Matsuyama tidak sendirian lagi.

#Salon Rudy Hadisuwarno - Jakarta

Gadis yang ditolong Matsuyama tadi melongo begitu melihat seorang laki-laki membuka handuk yang menutupi wajahnya setelah membasuh muka.

Ya Tuhan, benarkah yang kulihat ini? pikir gadis itu.

"Ayo, jadi gak kita bikin KTP?" tanya laki-laki yang habis handukan tadi.

"T-t-ternyata Mas aslinya begini ya?" kata gadis itu terbata-bata sambil masih melihat laki-laki yang ternyata adalah Matsuyama Tendou.

Setelah potong rambut, kumis, janggut, dan memfacial wajah, Matsuyama jadi amat sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya, lebih tampan dan gagah.

Bahkan bukan cuma gadis yang bersama Matsuyama itu, semua gadis yang ada disana juga melihat ke arah Matsuyama dengan tatapan yang sama, kekaguman.

Matsuyama sendiri bingung, kenapa sebenarnya mereka?

Namun tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia langsung menarik tangan gadis di depannya untuk ia bawa keluar dari Salon, tentunya setelah Matsuyama membayar semua tagihan di Salon itu.

"Oke, kapan kita bikin KTP?" tanya Matsuyama pada gadis yang kini mendampinginya.

"Oiya, umur Mas berapa sih emangnya?" gadis itu malah balik bertanya.

"20. Dan jangan panggil 'Mas'. Paham?"

"Ha? 20? Berarti seumuran donk. Hehehe... Oiya, beidewei, perut gw laper nih. Bisa tolong beliin makanan gak? Kalo gak juga gpp kok. Hehehe..."

"Oke, tunggu sini!" Matsuyama langsung berlalu dari hadapan gadis itu untuk membeli makanan.

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari sana terlihat sebuah motor berwarna Biru dengan corak putih di beberapa bagiannya berhenti mendadak. nampaknya mesin Motor itu mogok. Si pemilik motor yang tak lain adalah Vash tribal itu turun untuk memriksanya.

Namun, ketika Vash hendak turun untuk membetulkan Motor, tiba-tiba seseorang merebut dompet dari tasnya yang tidak sengaja terbuka.

Tak mau basa-basi vash pun hal itu langsung mengejar si Copet.

. . . . Ketika Vash melakukan pengejaran, si Copet sempat terjatuh. Tapi dengan cepat dia menodongkan Pisau ke arah Vash.

"Tenang bang tenang... Saya cuma mau abang balikin dompet itu kok." ucap Vash menenangkan, meskipun agak takut.

"Gw gak bakal mau balikin!" bantah si Copet yang kemudian kembali bangun dan berlari.

Meskipun harus membunuh rasa takutnya, Vash tetap mengejar Pencopet tersebut sekuat tenaga.

Di tengah pengejaran, tanpa disangka lewatlah Matsuyama di tempat tersebut, dan lehernya nyaris tergores oleh Pisau si Pencopet yang sedang berlari karna dikejar Vash.

*Bruaaakh!*

Akhirnya Vash berhasil juga menyergap Pencopet itu sampai terjatuh. Setelah itu ia menatap ke arah Matsuyama yang sama sekali tidak peduli dengannya. "Hoy! Bantuin donk! Ngeliat Pencopet di depan mata malah diem aje! Buta lo ye!"

"Bukan urusan gw." jawab Matsuyama dingin.

Vash mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa?"

Tak lama kemudian, tanpa disadari oleh Vash, si Pencopet mendadak lepas dari sergapannya dan kembali berlari, malah sampai melewati Matsuyama yang berjalan dengan santai.

"Woy, dasar patung berjalan loe!" teriak Vash, kesal dengan sikap Matsuyama.

Dalam hati, sebelum membuat KTP, Matsuyama harus mengganti namanya, karna ia tau kalau Vash bukan orang sembarangan. Lihat saja Pangkat di motornya, ada beberapa Lambang Kemiliteran Indonesia.

Tapi anehnya, tidak terlihat ada Stiker atau Lambang ZECT yang menempel di motornya, padahal Vash adalah orang kepercayaan ZECT.

Biarpun begitu, Matsuyama harus tetap hati-hati, agar tidak ketahuan kalau dia adalah seorang Buronan.

Matsuyama terus memikirkan apa nama yang bagus untuknya tanpa harus terlalu mengganti nama yang telah diberikan Neneknya.

Akhirnya, secara tiba-tiba muncul juga ide di benak Matsuyama untuk mencampurkan nama Indonesia dan Jepang, meskipun nantinya ada arti yang terkesan dipaksakan.

Lalu ia mengangkat dompet milik Vash yang dijatuhkan Pencopet tadi dengan ujung sepatunya, dan kemudian ia tendang ke arah si Pencopet yang belum begitu jauh.

*Wirrrr... Pletakk!*

Dompet tersebut kena telak di belakang kepala si Pencopet,

*Tapp!*

Dan berbalik serta tiba di telapak tangan Matsuyama seperti layaknya Bumerang.

Di waktu yang hampir bersamaan, Pencopet tersebut jatuh tersungkur tak sadarkan diri.

Kemudian Matsuyama melempar dompet yang dipegangnya tadi ke belakang dan langsung ditangkap oleh Vash.

"Siapa loe? Siapa?"

"Nenek pernah berkata, akulah Lelaki Tangguh yang Tak Terkalahkan! Namaku Ariel (Lelaki Tangguh) Matsuyama (Tak Terkalahkan)!" Jawab si Penerus Souji Tendou sambil menunjuk ke arah 'Monas' sebagai pengganti 'Menara' di Shibuya - Jepang.

Vash tribal Arata hanya bisa melongo melihat serangkaian kejadian itu. Bagaimana bisa dompet melumpuhkan seseorang hanya dengan bantuan tendangan? Kekuatan apa sebetulnya yang ada di dalam diri orang ini?

Segera . . . .

Kini, Matsuyama sudah memutuskan sendiri kalau nama panggilannya adalah Ariel, dia berfikir nama itu tidak akan memancing kecurigaan dari berbagai pihak. Yaa semoga saja itu benar.

Ariel terlihat sudah membawa 2 buah roti setelah sebelumnya ia beli di toko pinggir jalan.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan, akhirnya pemuda itu sampai di tempat gadis yang daritadi sudah menungguinya.

Dengan muka sedikit cemberut, gadis tersebut berkata "Lama banget sih? Udah laper juga. Huffft!"

pipinya yang mengembung membuat gadis itu tambah imut dan enak dipandang. Tapi Ariel tetap saja tidak tertarik, entah apa yang ada di fikirannya.

Ariel kemudian memberikan 1 buah roti di tangannya dan langsung diterima oleh si gadis.

Sesaat kemudian lewatlah penjual Kopi Susu keliling.

Melihat hal itu, Ariel langsung memberhentikannya. "Bang!"

Pedagang itu menyahut, kemudian langsung berhenti di dekat Ariel.

"Kopi Susunya 2 bang!" pinta Ariel.

"Oke mas." balas si Penjual Kopi Susu.

Walaupun Ariel tidak suka dipanggil 'Mas', tapi biar sajalah, mungkin orang ini mau menghormatinya, pikir Ariel.

Setelah Kopi Susu pesanan Ariel selesai dibuat, ia langsung mengambilnya dan memberikan yang segelas lagi pada gadis tadi, kemudian ia duduk disamping gadis tersebut.

"Makasih yah... Ternyata loe perhatian juga. Haha.." ucap gadis itu yang kemudian meniup2 Kopi Susu panasnya.

Setelah agak dingin, ia menyeruput Kopi itu dan sesekali mencelupkan roti agar lebih nikmat disantap.

Sementara Ariel sendiri hanya diam. ia teringat akan kematian pamannya, Souji Tendou. Kematian itu masih ganjil baginya. ia berfikir kalau kecelakaan 15 tahun silam itu bukan kecelakaan biasa. Mungkinkah Native yang menyamar jadi Tadokoro ada hubungannya dibalik semua ini? Tapi...Yasudahlah. Kalau terlalu difikirkan bisa-bisa sakit kepalanya kembali kambuh.

"Eh." tiba-tiba gadis disamping Ariel itu memecah keheningan diantara mereka. "Jangan bengong. Nanti kesambet lho..." lanjutnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Ariel hanya membalas dengan pandangan tanpa arti. Si gadis jadi sulit menebak apa yang tengah difikirkan pemuda dingin ini.

"Oiya, ngomong2 Silat loe hebat banget ya! Belajar dimana sih? Hmm... Oiya, rumah loe dimana? Terus masih Kuliah apa udah Kerja? Btw, Orangtua loe?" tanya gadis itu hampir tak ada jeda.

Ariel tetap diam dan berhenti menatap gadis disampingnya.

Sekarang ia memandang ke depan dengan tatapan datar.

Sementara si gadis kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Oiya, nama gw Sonya Quiqleey."

Ariel tetap tidak menghiraukan seperti sebelumnya.

Hal itu jelas membuat Sonya boring. Sambil menghela nafas ia mengangkat bahunya, "Yaudah deh kalo gitu... Sekarang kita langsung ke tempat bikin KTP aja."

ia benar-benar dibuat penasaran oleh Ariel. Baginya Ariel itu Misterius, tapi di sisi lain ia fikir Ariel juga menjengkelkan.

Ariel pun berdiri setelah mendengar kata Sonya. Kemudian disusul dengan Sonya sendiri yang masih penasaran ingin tahu siapa nama laki-laki ini.

Akhirnya, mereka pergi meninggalkan tempat itu untuk menuju ke tempat pembuat KTP yang dibilang Sonya.

Singkat cerita, Ariel dan Sonya sudah sampai di tempat tujuan dan membuat KTP. Bisa dilihat di tangan Ariel sekarang ada sebuah kartu pengenal dengan kertas tebal yang dipress.

Setelah mendapatkan KTP seperti apa yang ia mau, Ariel pun mengajak Sonya ke sebuah Apartement mewah di Jakarta.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan yakni 'Dunhill Apartement', Ariel langsung menuju Front Office untuk mengisi data.

"Selamat sore Tuan dan Nyonya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sambut seorang Pegawai bagian Front Office yang mengenakan seragam khusus Pegawai di Apartement itu.

"Saya beli satu kamar Deluxe buat tinggal disini. Lengkap dengan semua fasillitasnya..." jawab Ariel.

Si Karyawan tiba-tiba melirik Sonya. "Nyonya yang itu istri Tuan, Saudara, atau Anggota Keluarga?"

"Mmm... Dia-

*Jegg!*

"Awh!" rintih Ariel pelan. Ternyata kakinya diinjak oleh Sonya.

"Ooh, dia suami saya pak." serobot Sonya.

Ariel membelalak. Suami? Sejak kapan mereka menikah?

Padahal sebenarnya Ariel ingin bilang kalau Sonya itu saudaranya. Tapi sudah terlanjur, mau diapakan.

"Bisa lihat KTP-nya, Tuan?" pinta si Pegawai pada Ariel.

"O'oouu..." gumam Ariel, ia harus mencari cara agar tidak ketahuan. Kalau dilihat statusnya 'Belum Menikah' habislah dia.

"Wah, suami saya ini emang orangnya pelupa pak! "KTP-nya ilang tuh.. Sampe-sampe punya saya juga ikut ilang pas acara Pernikahan. Jadi ya mau gak mau harus dibikin lagi nanti..."

Good, Sonya memang pintar. Ariel ingin sekali tersenyum padanya. Tapi tidak jadi, karna Sonya mengatainya 'Pelupa'. Sejak kapan ia jadi Pelupa? Sial, batinnya.

"Yaudah, isi kertas ini." Pegawai tersebut langsung memberikan secarik Guest Bill pada Ariel sambil tersenyum ramah.

Dengan segera, Ariel mengisi format-format yang tertera disitu.

"Oowh... Jadi namanya Ariel Matsuyama..." kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Sonya ketika melihat Ariel menuliskan namanya.

Kontan saja Pegawai di Front Office itu kaget dibuatnya. "Lho, emang Nyonya gak tau ya nama Suaminya sendiri?"

"Oh eh itu...Mmm...Karna...Karna kita Pengantin Baru, pak. iya! Jadi saya agak lupa nama suami saya sendiri. Yaa maklumlah, KTP kita kan ilang. Terus suami saya juga pendiem banget, ngasih tau namanya aja susahnya minta ampun. Hehehe..." Sonya memberikan alasan cukup logis walaupun sempat gugup dan salah tingkah.

"Oooh..." si Pegawai mengangguk setuju.

Akhirnya setelah Ariel selesai mengisi Guest Bill diatas meja, Pegawai tersebut memberikan Kunci Kamar 'Deluxe (Super Besar)' dengan nomor 555.

Kemudian Ariel dan juga Sonya beranjak dari tempat tersebut.

"Selamat berbulan madu ya..." ucap Pegawai Front Office tersebut mengiringi kepergian Ariel dan Sonya yang berjalan menuju Lift untuk ke lantai atas.

-Skip-

Sekeluarnya dari Lift, sampailah 2 anak muda itu di kamar No.555.

Ariel pun segera membuka kuncinya.

Setelah terbuka, Sonya yang daritadi sudah tidak sabar, langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa empuk dengan motif belang-belang yang ada di kamar tersebut. "Uwaaah... Asik bangeeet... Udah gitu Sofanya empuk, lagi! Kamarnya...Kamarnya luas banget, udah kayak rumah." ucapnya sambil bersandar di sofa dan menatap sekitar.

Kamar itu benar-benar luas. Segala fasilitas pun lengkap disana.

Lain halnya dengan Sonya, Ariel lebih senang membuka pintu luar kamar untuk melihat Panorama Alam sekaligus merasakan semilir angin sejuk sore ini.

Ariel juga tidak mau ketinggalan untuk melihat sunset nanti, karna Apartement itu jaraknya lumayan dekat dengan pantai.

"Ariel!" panggil Sonya dari belakang.

Ariel pun menoleh dengan tatapan yang seperti biasa, datar.

"Loe orang Tajir ya? Wah wah wah... Bisa-bisanya loe ngebeli kamar di Apartement mewah kayak gini? Jangan-jangan koper yang loe bawa itu isinya duit ya? Sebenernya keluarga loe dimana sih? jadi pengen ketemu gw."

"Bukan urusan loe." balas Ariel dingin, matanya kembali menatap ke depan, lebih tepatnya pemandangan luar.

Raut wajah Sonya jadi berubah kesepian ketika mendengar ucapan serta melihat sikap Ariel. "Oke, maaf." ucapnya lirih. Padahal ia cuma ingin ada seseorang yang bisa mengerti dirinya setelah kedua Orangtuanya meninggal akibat peristiwa kebakaran kemarin. Peristiwa itu membuat Sonya sangat terpukul, tak tahu harus mengadu dan bersandar pada siapa. Sampai saat ini Nancy masih merasa kesepian karna sikap Ariel yang terlalu dingin, biarpun notabenenya ia mendapat semua fasilitas yang dibutuhkannya di Apartement ini.

Tak terasa air mata Sonya menetes membasahi pipinya. Sesekali terdengar isakan pelan dari gadis itu.

Ariel mendengarnya, dan kembali menoleh ke belakang. "Sonya? Ada apa?"

"Bukan urusan loe." jawab Sonya. Kata-kata itu seolah membalas perkataan dingin yang dilontarkan Ariel belum lama ini.

Kemudian gadis manis itu langsung berlalu meninggalkan Ariel.

Pada malam harinya . . . .

Ariel terlihat sedang memasak di dapur. ia mencampur semua bahan yang ada ke dalam wajan. Dengan Skill Memasak yang piawai bak Almarhum Souji Tendou, Ariel berhasil membuat 2 piring Nasi Goreng lezat untuk makan malamnya bersama Sonya.

Aroma Nasi Goreng itu tercium hingga keluar dapur. Sungguh, benar-benar menggugah selera.

Kemudian Ariel membawa Nasi Goreng itu ke ruang tidur tempat Sonya masih berdiam diri.

"Ngapain loe kesini? Bukannya loe gak peduli ama gw?" Sonya melipat kedua tangan di dada sambil menekuk mukanya ketika Ariel datang.

"Makan dulu nih.. Nanti loe sakit, lagi.." kata Ariel yang kemudian duduk di dekat Sonya.

Tapi Sonya masih saja cemberut seperti tadi. "Gak mau! Sejak kapan loe peduli ama gw?"

Ariel memandang Sonya cukup lama.

"Oke, gw minta maaf atas perbuatan gw tadi sore. Kalo loe masih gak mau makan juga karna masih marah, yaudah gw gak akan maksa loe." ucapnya. Lalu ia menaruh sepiring Nasi Goreng untuk Sonya itu diatas meja dekat kasur.

Namun, ketika Ariel hendak berdiri, Sonya memegang tangannya. "Ariel. Jangan tinggalin gw! iya, loe gw maafin. Tapi ada syaratnya. Hehehe..."

"Apa?" tanya Ariel sambil menoleh ke arah gadis tersebut.

"Loe harus suapin gw makan Nasi Goreng itu sampe abis!"

"Ha?"

"Mau dimaafin gak?"

Ariel berfikir sejenak, sampai akhirnya ia memberikan jawaban 'OK' dengan anggukan kepala.

"Beneran nih?"

"Iya, tapi cuma buat kali ini aja ya."

"Iya deh... Cuma kali ini aja..."

Ariel pun kembali duduk dan mengambil Nasi Goreng yg ia letakkan diatas meja tadi, lalu menyuapkannya sedikit demi sedikit pada Sonya.

"Enak!" gumam gadis itu setengah terkejut. Baru pertama kali ia merasakan Nasi Goreng seenak ini. "Tau gini mending makan Nasi Goreng buatan loe daripada mesen di Apartement ini atau beli di luar." ucapnya.

"Makanya gw lebih seneng makan masakan sendiri daripada beli di luar. Bukan berarti gw gak suka." timpal Ariel.

"Oiya, loe pernah jadi Koki ya? Koq masakan loe bisa seenak ini?"

"Bukan. Kebetulan gw punya Paman yang jago masak. Dari kecil gw suka perhatiin gimana cara beliau masak. Bahkan dia ngasih buku rahasia memasaknya ke gw. Sampe sekarang tuh buku gw pelajarin. Udah ratusan masakan gw buat."

"Oowh... Gitu ya... Emang Paman loe itu tinggal dimana?"

"Dia orang Jepang. Tapi udah meninggal 15 tahun yang lalu karna kecelakaan."

Tanpa sadar Ariel sudah menceritakan hal pribadinya pada orang lain.

Sonya yang mendengarkan jadi ikut terbawa suasana. "Wah, kasian juga.. Berarti loe orang Jepang ya. Tapi koq bisa faseh banget Bahasa Indonesia-nya?"

"Itu karna gw udah belajar bertahun-tahun. Udah ah jangan dibahas lagi. Lanjutin makan aja. Tanggung tinggal berapa suap lagi."

Akhirnya Ariel tersadar kalau ia telah menceritakan hal yang cukup pribadi pada orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Iya deh iya... Hehehe..." Sonya memasang senyuman manis dengan maksud supaya Ariel tidak marah dan suasana tidak menjadi panas.

Ariel yang melihat senyuman itu entah kenapa jadi teringat seseorang. Orang itu memiliki senyuman seperti Sonya, sangat manis. Seseorang yang dulu adalah gadis yang sangat mengerti seperti apa seorang Matsuyama Tendou a.k.a Ariel Matsuyama, dan sering mengucapkan 'Oniichan ohayou...' padanya waktu masih SMA dulu. Gadis itu sama seperti Ariel, orang Jepang yang menetap di Indonesia, tapi bedanya dia blasteran Jepang-Indonesia, sedangkan Ariel sendiri adalah orang Jepang Asli yang sudah belajar Bahasa dan Budaya Indonesia bertahun-tahun.

Gadis itu bernama "Nancy", adik kelas yang sangat dicintai Ariel. Namun sungguh disayangkan, tepat ketika kenaikan kelas, Nancy meninggal karna mengorbankan diri untuk Ariel ketika ia ingin ditabrak mobil.


End file.
